Written In the Stars
by Holder of Eternity
Summary: Alanna is still known as the lioness, but instead of being a knight, she works alongside George Cooper, controlling the rogue. Yet when Myles asks her to watch over the prince, she accepts hoping to keep an eye on him, as well as see her brother...
1. Prologue

Have you ever wondered what might have happened if Alanna had never become a knight? All these possibilities enter ones mind when your reading Tamora Pierce's work, and it is recreated over and over again with the same plot lines. Many try to recreate the story, but few succeed. Who knows where this will go.

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill, but just for the record, I'm not Tamora Pierce, I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot!!

_Violet eyes stared out at her brother, as he refused to help her. Anger showed on her red face, matching her flaming red locks. "Thom, he doesn't care for us, you don't want to be a knight and I don't want to be a lady, what's the problem? No one would ever know the difference if I cut my hair, and I'm sure we could pull it off. No one knows what we look like at court."_

_"No Alanna, as much as I want to be a great sorcerer, I can't let you jeopardize your reputation! What happens when you start to develop? How would you hide that?"Thom looked grimly at his sister, hoping beyond hope she would agree to go the convent, and not do anything drastic, but of course that was too much to hope for, he would find out years later._

_"Please Thom," Alanna whispered begging for her brother to relent._

_"I must go pack if I'm to leave tomorrow. I'm sorry Alanna, but I can't let your reputation be ruined if anything happened to get you discovered. We'll see each other when you come to the palace, I promise!"_

_With that Thom exited the small room they had been sitting in, with a finality that made reality seem like a death wish._

_If anyone had walked into the room at that moment, they would have seen the determination, and the coldness in her eyes. If Maude had entered that room, she would have tied Alanna to a chair, never letting the child out of her sight, but fortunately, no one walked in. Never, would she step foot in the convent, and although she would never become a knight, she would always wield a weapon, even if it killed her. _

_"Goodbye Thom." Silence closed around the empty room as she made her way for the exit._

----------------------------------------------------

Alanna sighed, thinking about the man she had killed when he had tried to overthrow her from the throne of the rogue.

Then there had been the meeting with Sir Myles of Olau, who had asked her for the help of watching over the prince. She would never had agreed to meet with a noble, but of course she was well acquainted with Myles, whom had offered her several missions with the crown in the past. Most had been easy, spying in Galla, alerting the Tortallan knights during the war with Tusaine, and such things, but always disguised as a boy. This assignment though, was completely different. Apparently he wanted her inside of the palace, disguised as a court lady. Of course there were two major obstacles included. One was Thom, she wasn't sure if she could face him again after so many years apart, without feeling the scorn and the hate that had developed over the years, as she thought of what the pages would be doing, of who would be her knight master.

The other factor was Prince Jonathon, whom she had never met, though she had observed him many times at a distance, even during the war where he had barely escaped death, and only just barely. Rumors told that he was an arrogant man, who toyed with woman, giving them his heart one night, then breaking it off once he'd slept with them. Myles wanted her to protect him, which most certainly meant letting him sleep with her, but it not likely that was going to happen.

The Mistress of the Rogue, or better known as the Lioness was no soft woman, but a well known assassin, and also the co-ruler of the rogue, working alongside of George Cooper, the one and only. George had helped her get through the loneliness, teaching her all he knew, until they were of equal strengths, working together, taking challenges from anyone who was daring enough to challenge them.

She had told Myles yes, although she didn't plan to bed the prince, she would find other ways to protect him, but she would try to befriend him.

She was worried about Thom finding out her true identity, for he might even recognize her without the red hair and violet eyes. That was half the fun though, staying disguised, and she was ready for a new adventure!

----------------------------------------------------

Please don't forget this is my first fanfic, and don't forget to press the cute little user friendly button in the corner because I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: George, Myles, the Prince, an...

_I wanted to be like you_

_ I wanted everything _

_So I tried to be like you _

_And I got swept away _

_I didn't know that it was so cold and _

_You needed someone To show you the way _

_So I took your hand and we figured out that _

_When the tide comes I'd take you away _

_If you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

_Michelle Branch, Spirit Room_

Hey, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was so totally flattered!!! Keep reviewing because I love reviews!!!Haha, now onto the story!!

Chapter 2:

"I do think this assignment will be good fer ye Alanna, it's time you got away from the rogue, and experience some time with thee young folk" George's hazel eyes were serious as he looked down upon the short red haired figure standing in his doorway. As much as he would miss her, he was sure she needed to get away from the killings, and the challenges. She had seen what many nobles and thieves might never experience, and it had taken its toll on her. What about that brother whom had mistaken her for dead? Yes, the palace was where she would go!

"But George, I can't just leave like this! And so many things could go terribly wrong! What if Thom were to see through my disguise, I haven't changed that much in six years even with a different hair and eye color. I'm not a noble anymore, although those lessons your mother gave me would come in handy, but still! I could never pull it off!" Alanna's eyes gave away the hidden emotions which lay inside, though her mouth was set in a stubborn line.

"Since when have you lacked self confidence, lass? I can manage the rogue for however long it may take, and being one of Sir Myles relations no one will guess a thing. You will pass as a noble, your voice is as educated as any nobles, and you know all the court manners. You disguised as a knight in the Galla court, I'm sure you can do the same in Tortall as a girl."

Alanna looked up into George's face, into his twinkling hazel eyes, at the smile that played on the edge of his lips, just waiting to break out in full. She realized the mistake as he gazed intensely into her violet eyes, his gaze never wavering. His hand reached to stroke her cheek, the other encircling her waist so she couldn't pull away. Heat steadily rose in her face and she was sure it matched her hair.

"Don't forget lass, I'll be waiting for your return, no matter what happens, Don't ever forget." His uneducated voice was just below a whisper, sending a shiver up Alanna's spine. In the next moment it was over, the passionate kiss broke as George pulled away, taking his hands off her.

Alanna stumbled backwards, afraid of this new affection George was showing her. Bumping into the door frame she hurriedly exclaimed, " I must see to packing my weapons, Myles wants my final decision tomorrow, and then it's off to the palace. I'll come see you before I leave, I promise."

Her lips tingled as she left the room, hastily pulling out the key to her chamber. This was not the first time George had expressed his feelings to her, but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to his touch. She'd known him ever since she was twelve, as she was starting to build her reputation as a fighter.

George was her closest friend, and she loved him just as dearly as she loved Thom, but could she ever be more than just friends with him? It was hard to imagine, but he had obviously been thinking hard about his feelings, since she'd seen it in his eyes many a time... It was all so confusing, and she wished she were a boy, and didn't have to think about this, considering she would have to wear dresses for the next couple of months, acting like a 'proper young lady,' but seeing Thom would all be worth it. Even if he wouldn't know who she was, she could observe just like she was taught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plump man behind the desk let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore, letting Alanna enter the palace. Of course she had been trained for assignments like this, but he would kill himself if something happened to get her caught. No one knew he worked with the rogue and if she was caught, there would be a lot of explaining to do. The girl with the copper locks and piercing violet eyes was like a daughter to him, and she meant more than words could describe.

There was also the matter of Thom, squire to Sir Gareth of Naxen, the prince's cousin. The boy was certainly moody, going into rages and then just as fast resigning into silence. The old man was sure it had something to do with his sister, and as Alanna had told him once before, it was because he wouldn't let her switch places with him. It might do them both worlds of good, Thom would not spoil the plan if he ever found out the truth about Alanna. It might also cause her more pain than hapiness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna observed the dress she wore in disgust. The low cut green silk was supposed to match her now green eyes, and accent the silky black locks, but it just made her want to rip the article of clothing off and put on the breeches she was so accustomed to. She was starting to have her doubts about this mission, she was no court lady, and she couldn't protect anyone in a dress.

The carriage she sat in, bumped along the road, finally coming to a halt, in front of the grand palace. She'd been here twice, once with George, killing a band of thieves who planned an attack on the king, and once to find a noble who owed them a debt. Both times in disguise as lowly thieves, on orders from the king of the rogue.

A hand opened the door, and offered help. Alanna was about to reply sarcastically that she had no need for help, but caught herself, trying not to forget the point of the mission.

Myles stood outside of the carriage, smiling up at her. She scowled inside, but as planned ran up to him and hugged him, saying. "Uncle, uncle! It's been so long, I've missed you so!"

For the first time she noticed two other large boys, who she recognized immediately as the prince and Gareth of Naxen. She curtsied to both of them, as required, and noticed the prince's sapphire eyes studying hers. Heat rose in her face, and he grinned down at her.

" A pleasure, Lady Alane," Gary, as he asked her to call him replied easily, as the words slid out. Alane had been the name Myles had chosen, since she couldn't go as Alanna.

"Thom! Come from behind that carriage and meet Myle's niece." Jonathon called out, to Alanna he said. "He's a bit shy still, but I'm sure he'll get over it. He's a fear of the ladies."

A tuft of red hair came reluctantly from out from behind the carriage, Thom not meeting the new girl's eyes, but bowing as required. Maybe if he'd glanced up, he would have seen the hurt, looking out from behind those green eyes with the purple specks.

Sigh I usually write a little better than this, but it's late and I'm ready for bed. It's horrible, so tell me about it in your reviews. I can handle the truth! I promise there'll be some action in the next chapter!!! Jon's gonna get poisoned!!! Haha, what do ya think about that!? I also need a beta, so if anyone can help me out, say so in your reviews!!!


End file.
